I'm Sorry Revised
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Levy noticed it. In one fight, she noticed everything. Gajeel is not okay, Gajeel is lonely, Gajeel needs someone. And Levy is more than willing to let him know that she'll be there for him, that he's not alone. She'll deliver her fague feelings, whatever it takes. Revision from my previous I'm Sorry with Grammar Revised.


**I'm Sorry **

**by **

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Fairy Tail is created by Mashima Hiro, I only own the Idea**

.

.

.

Pain.

That's the word to describe what Levy felt right now.

Where is she? Why is she unconscious? Why is it so dark?

She tried to move her sore body, but she was immediately greeted by the pain jolting through her body and cause her to flinch as memories started to flow back to her.

Ah, she remembered. She lost. The sadistic Iron Dragon Slayer attacked her and her team mates last night and now here she was, pinned to a huge tree somewhere near the Guild. Her arms felt so sore and her view was still rather blurry.

"Gihihi, yo, Shrimp," laughed the Iron Dragon Slayer from somewhere under her.

Levy got tensed up as fear started to creep to her whole body. He's still here. He's not satisfied. He'll torture her again now that she had woken up.

No.

She felt terrible and weak. Why can't she do anything to protect her friends? Why can't even a single muscle in her body move when the said Dragon Slayer is drawing the Phantom Guild mark on her belly right now? She could feel his cold hands moving roughly on her skin and she could also smell fresh iron scent from his hair. Her tears fell down, flowing through her cheeks. She felt so horrible by knowing the fact that she could do absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

Why does she have to be so weak and small?

Not only she couldn't protect her Nakama, she couldn't also save him, and it hurt her more than anything else.

She kept on crying and crying, letting the tears fall to Gajeel's black hair with no shame at all.

"Crying, shrimp? You fucking should be," growled Gajeel ruthlessly. He jumped down from the tree as soon as he was finished with his painting and he started to make his way back to his Guild with his sadistic smile.

_...No, wait,_ thought Levy. _Please, don't go._

She was in both physical and mental pain, and she didn't have that much of stamina or strength left, but she would be damned if Gajeel left so easily without any reminder that Fairy Tail will eventually win over Phantom.

But most of all, she couldn't let him go in his condition. In his lonely, painful condition.

"I'm sorry," gasped Levy weakly immediately to his leaving figure.

Gajeel froze up right then and stood still. What did she just say? Pretty sure nothings' wrong with his hearing...right?

Sorry, she said. Seriously? To him, of all people?

He felt a sudden urge to go and beat that girl again to shut her fucking mouth after throwing away that shit to him.

Sorry? For what?

He couldn't believe it. How come that little fairy apologizes after she got beaten up into a pulp? If anyone should apologize, it's fucking him!

He was still too shocked to move and decided to just turn his head to look at the little girl again. "The hell did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, Gajeel," said Levy again, a little louder, and Gajeel's eyes widened up a bit in surprise when he heard the power and strength in her voice. "You've been alone for so long. You've closed your heart and you've chosen to shield it with that cold hard iron of yours. You never can trust anybody because there's no one out there that can ever get close enough to you for you to trust. You're lonely, yet you never wanted to admit it, so instead you decided you become the villain so you can prove to people that you do exist. You act up so ruthlessly so that people would recognize you, but you didn't think it would fear them at first."

"Shut up!" scowled Gajeel loudly.

"After losing your Dragon parent, you must have been upset. The only person you could trust the most left you without any explanation, and it became hard for you to trust anyone else after. You fear anyone would ever try to leave you again. But Gajeel, you should know that—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOMEN!" roared Gajeel. It's obvious that he's furious. Her words, those fucking words… they were… damn right. They were all somehow true, not that Gajeel would admit it. But how dare that Shrimp Fairy mentioned it just like that, especially about Metalicana?

"—you're not alone," continued Levy, she ended her speech with a sob. Her heart was aching, her body was in pain, she wanted it to end.

"You don't know a fucking thing, Women," Gajeel growled louder. He was ready to go back and hit that weakling once again, but he was somehow emotionally drained. He couldn't make a move. What was happening?

"I don't know a thing, yes," whispered Levy, "but that doesn't mean I don't understand."

Gajeel got more furious, "Then tell me what you think you understand, _bitch_."

"You're lonely, just like the way Natsu used to be," she whimpered, "But he got his friends and Lisanna to be there for him, unlike you. You have fallen into the dark for so long, Gajeel."

Gajeel felt even angrier. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Levy coughed blood before she continued. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She needed to deliver this to him. He needed to know this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry you've fallen into the dark. I'm sorry you have to do this on your own. I'm sorry I can't be stronger than this to save you or to slap the reality to you." Levy broke out into tears again.

Gajeel carefully studied her wet face. Did that girl actually pity him? Or was she just simply sorry for... Those things she said before?

Ah, he's getting headache. What's wrong with those Fairies?

He couldn't. He couldn't take this feeling inside him anymore. He couldn't get his head together to think as he noticed how her tears blended with her blood before it fell to the ground.

Levy tried to show him her smile, though it was more of a grimace.

"You are tired of this loneliness deep inside your heart, yet you don't know how to change. How to find the light." Levy keeps talking that she could feel her tears on her tongue.

Gajeel finally turned around with great effort and made his way to her general direction. He had no idea what he's going to do, but this is what his body ordered him to do, so might as well stick with it. He kept walking until he reached the tree.

Levy stopped talking when she noticed Gajeel was down there and she couldn't help her nervousness. She was shaking in fear, of what his going to do to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Shrimp," said Gajeel, looking up. The words felt so unfamiliar and weird on his tongue.

Levy was still crying, and she let her tears fell to his cheek. He could almost smell her pain.

"Stop those damn tears," grunted Gajeel, but Levy didn't stop her crying.

Levy felt sicker the more Gajeel stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Gajeel. I'm really so—"

Suddenly Gajeel climbed up and touched Levy's cheek with one finger.

Levy shuddered and breathed heavily when she felt the cold of Gajeel's hand. Her eyes were perfect round shape when she felt his finger tracing her face from her cheek to her nose, and then back again to her cheek, and then he wiped off her tears.

"Stop crying, I said," grunted Gajeel.

Levy bit her lower lip and relaxed a bit. She just needed to trust him for this once to not attack her.

"I can't help it," whispered Levy sorrowfully.

Gajeel was carefully studying Levy. He was trying to curse as loud as he could, but something inside him stopped his tongue the moment he looked at Levy's glistening eyes. He still had so many questions inside his metal head. Especially that one question on why she cared so much about him who happened to be a guy who just attacked her.

And why in the hell he felt guilty all of sudden?

He looked at Levy's eyes one more time. Those kind eyes were staring half warmly at him. Half-terrified, he guessed. He felt like he wanted to save her, say sorry, wipe her tears that were still streaming down, and so many more that it hurt him to realize none of that will ever actually happen. He stared deeply into her eyes, careful not to blink. And that was when something clicked inside him.

Ah, that's why. Damn. Well, something must go one way or another.

"Something tells me I'm not going to be that alone anymore," snapped Gajeel after a long silence.

Levy looked up and watched him carefully, "What do you mean?"

Gajeel jumped off and really walked away this time, leaving Levy who didn't have enough energy to call Gajeel back.

And this time, she let him walk away. She had delivered her piece.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel." He could hear her last whisper before she collapsed.

"Thanks, Shrimp," he grunted back, and walked away, wishing _somehow_ he could get back to her someday.

Maybe not now, but someday, someday, he swore, he'd be there to show her that he's not alone.

* * *

Finished, finally!

So, I've revised this, and I really hope the grammar is right this time. I'll try to write more GaLe fanfics in English, thank you for reading!


End file.
